


Patience

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Patience [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, HP: EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Patience isn't Hermione's strong point, and Pansy can always outlast her. Still, she knows the rewards will be worth it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired and based on a piece of fanart by [upthehillnsfw](http://upthehillnsfw.tumblr.com/) which can be found [here](http://upthehillnsfw.tumblr.com/post/147546022191/pansy-hermionekeep-reading-for-full-nsfwmore).
> 
> I've been enamoured with that piece since I saw it, and once I started dabbling in writing femslash, I just had to give it a go.

“Too tight?”

Hermione looked up, and flexed her wrists. Her heart was already racing as she tugged at the rope, learning its limits. Biting her lip, she looked back at Pansy, and shook her head.

“I need words,” Pansy said, shuffling closer to her. They were on their knees, with Hermione’s arms held above her head, fastened to one of the beams at the canopy of Pansy’s bed.

“I’m still dressed,” she said, shifting awkwardly. Pansy was trailing her hands down from her wrists, over the sleeves of her jumper.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix that,” Pansy replied with a chuckle. “Is the rope too tight? I charmed it. It shouldn’t chafe too much, but still.”

“It’s fine, get on with it,” Hermione huffed. Honestly, Pansy was too cautious when Hermione asked her to do things like this.

“Don’t rush me love, or I might just slow down even more.”

Hermione groaned. She could very well believe that. Pansy’s stubbornness rivalled Harry’s.

Pansy only chuckled at her response, and continued to stroke her hands down Hermione’s arms. It was ridiculous, really, she was still clothed. Still, Hermione shivered. Pansy was watching her closely, and smirked.

“No comeback?” she asked, her hands now running down Hermione’s sides, firmly.

Even through the layers of her clothes, she could feel it, making her heart race. She bit her lip again to stay silent, even though she wanted to snap back at her. She’d learnt from being friends with Ron and Harry that sometimes it was just in her best interest to back down.

Pansy chuckled again, leaning close, until Hermione could feel her breath ghosting over her lips.

“That’s better,” Pansy murmured, so close their lips touched.

Hermione’s breathing sounded harsh in her ears, as Pansy’s hands slid slower, over her hips and down the outside of her thighs. Her skirt was thinner than the layers of her shirt and jumper, and she felt the warmth of Pansy’s hands more. Leaning forward slightly, she kissed her, enjoying the feel of her mouth, until Pansy pulled back. She swayed to follow, but was stopped by the rope around her wrists.

Unable to stop herself, she scowled. Pansy only smirked back, leaning closer again, and starting to slid her hands back up. When they reached the edge of Hermione’s skirt, they paused, and Hermione bit her lip. Pansy looked down, then slid her fingers around to the more sensitive skin of her inner thighs, but no higher.

“How badly do you want to snap at me to slide my hands a little higher?” Pansy asked, her eyes darting back to Hermione’s face, and that damn smirk still on her lips. For all that she was reluctant to do things like this, she certainly took to it with ease.

“I thought you didn’t want me rushing you?” Hermione asked, leaning forward, trying to kiss her again.

Pansy let her, and slid her hands a little higher on the inside of her thighs. Hermione shivered, losing herself in the press of lips and tongue, until Pansy once again pulled back. She couldn’t restrain a sound of annoyance, but said nothing. It only seemed to amuse Pansy more, and she shuffled back a little to look over her.

“I wasn’t sure I’d like this,” she said, pretending to look thoughtful. “I was wrong. I think I’m going to enjoy this, a lot.”

“You know how you could enjoy it more?” Hermione asked.

“How’s that?” Pansy asked wryly, moving forward and tilting Hermione’s head away to brush her lips at the base of her throat.

“By taking some of my clothes off.”

Pansy laughed into Hermione’s neck for a moment. Hermione waited, looking up at the rope binding her wrists.

“You do so love to be in control,” Pansy murmured, a few moments later.

She was kissing her way slowly up Hermione’s neck, lingering in bursts of heat and pressure. Hermione felt her breath hitch at the sensation, but was also amused. Pansy was so predictable about where she liked to leave her mark. She could see the path in her mind, and grinned to herself as Pansy’s mouth found the next spot exactly as she predicted.

“Bossy, bossy, Hermione,” Pansy said, her breath tickling Hermione’s ear. “I do so love to take that power from you, and watch you struggle to let me.”

It was on the tip of her tongue to say she wasn’t bossy, but she knew that would make Pansy start in on her with examples. Pansy loved teasing her about how bossy she was. It wasn’t Hermione’s fault that Pansy was so disorganised. The woman loved to live in chaos, and it grated on Hermione’s nerves most of the time.

“Is that a no on the clothes then?”

Even though she tried her best to keep her tone cheeky, it came out rather breathless, as Pansy’s mouth closed over her earlobe. The feel of her tongue flicking over it, before she sucked on it always had Hermione breathless.

“I wish you’d pierce these,” Pansy commented, moving to nuzzle the hair behind her ear instead.

“They’re already pierced,” Hermione huffed, as Pansy carded her hands through her hair.

“One piercing is so old,” Pansy sighed, tracing a fingertip down the shell of her ear, making her shiver. “You need at least three now to be fashionable.”

Hermione couldn’t help but snort unattractively. “Fashionable? I thought you knew me? Aren’t you always bragging how close we are to Ron to make him turn red?”

Pansy chuckled, low and close to her ear. Instead of replying, her hands were smoothing down the sides of her neck, and then down the front of her jumper. Hermione pressed forward at the brief pressure over her breasts, before Pansy moved her hands further down. She wanted to snap something about it, but she knew it would probably only make her move even slower.

“Let’s not talk about your friends while I have my hands on you.”

“Your hands aren’t on me, they’re on my clothes,” Hermione retorted.

Pansy raised an eyebrow, and a moment later her hands were sliding under Hermione’s shirt. Warm and smooth, they skimmed up her sides, and then back down. There was just a hint of her nails, and Hermione shivered from it.

Leaning forward, Pansy kissed her so forcefully she moved back, making the rope creak. As she savoured the heat of Pansy’s mouth, she felt those hands slide down and under the waistband of her skirt and knickers. With a firmer touch, Pansy slid her hands around, giving her arse a playful squeeze.

“Better?” she asked, leaning back just enough to speak, but close enough that Hermione could still feel her lips.

Hermione’s instinctual response was to snap that it was about time, but she wisely held her tongue. Pansy’s stubbornness could beat her every time, and she had asked Pansy to take control. She settled for nodding, and trying to lean forward for another kiss. Pansy avoided her lips, grinning and looking down her body. She whispered a word, and Hermione’s jumper vanished.

“I see you’ve been working on your wandless magic again,” Hermione said, feeling the loss keenly as Pansy’s hands retreated from under her clothes.

“I got sick of you nagging me about it,” came the reply, and Hermione scowled.

Before she could respond, Pansy’s mouth was on hers again, firm, her tongue seeking and pressing. Hands were sliding over her body again, over her clothes, and Hermione groaned from annoyance. Even more so, she was irritated by how much even that affected her. Her heart was racing, and she leaned into each touch anyway, even though she would have preferred it on her skin.

A hand slid over her jaw, and then tilted her head away as Pansy shifted to mouth at her neck again. Trailing hot kisses down to the neckline of her shirt, she paused when she reached it. Hermione tensed, waiting. Pansy chuckled, her thumb brushing over Hermione lips, and then shifting so she could unbutton her shirt.

“I could probably make you beg for this,” she said lightly. “But that’s not really my kink, darling.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. No, Pansy much preferred to drive her partners mad, never asking them to beg, but often making them anyway. It wasn’t the begging she liked, but the way they became an overwhelmed wreck.

With every button that she undid, Pansy kissed, and licked, and sucked at the exposed skin. She peppered the exposed swell of Hermione’s breasts with little kisses, hooking a finger just under the edge of her bra, sliding it along, from the outer edge down to the centre. Every brush of her lips or fingertips drove Hermione mad. It was really her own fault though, she’d wanted to try something different.

When all of the buttons were undone, Pansy smoothed her hands over Hermione’s stomach, and out to the sides. She scratched her nails gently up her back, making Hermione shiver. Pausing, Pansy tugged playfully at her bra strap, while still kissing around her breasts and collarbone, but didn’t undo it. Hermione pressed her chest forward, firming the press of Pansy’s lips against her. Heat rose in her as Pansy’s hands skimmed down her back, and under her skirt again.

“You’re wearing those lacy purple knickers, aren’t you?” Pansy mumbled into her neck. She traced the lacy outer edge of them, from the top of Hermione’s arse right down until she was brushing where she was most sensitive. Hermione’s breath caught, even as she was touched only through the fabric of her knickers.

“You did say you loved to see me in them,” she said breathlessly, following quickly with a quiet, whining sound, as Pansy shifted and slid her hands back up over her arse, and out from under her skirt.

“I did,” Pansy agreed, running her hands down the outside of her thighs, over her skirt, and then up, under it. Hermione was glad she was wearing a skirt and not jeans. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how Pansy would tease things out with Jeans.

Pansy shifted, and sucked at the side of Hermione’s neck, sliding her fingers under the bottom edge of her knickers. Feeling heat thrum through her in anticipation, Hermione was hyper aware of those fingers, moving around, following the edge of her knickers down between her legs. Her breath hitched at the first brush against her groin, and then the faint ghost of a touch, the back of Pansy’s fingers brushing against her labia.

“I like you better out of them,” Pansy murmured, brushing her lips along Hermione’s collarbone. Slowly, gently, she kept one finger inside Hermione’s knickers, brushing back and forwards over her. With the other hand, she gently scratched her nails down the inside of her thigh. Caught between the two sensations, Hermione moaned.

“Take them off then,” she breathed, trying to rock into that torturously gentle brush against her.

“Not yet,” Pansy said with a chuckle, pulling both hands away, and only smirking as Hermione made an annoyed sound in response.

A whispered word later, and Hermione’s shirt and bra vanished. The abrupt change in air temperature made her nipples harden, and Pansy smiled, slow and satisfied, looking at them. She shuffled closer again, until they were almost pressed together. Slowly, she trailed a finger around one breast.

“I do love your breasts,” she said, leaning forward and kissing her throat as her finger moved closer and closer to her nipple in circles.

Hermione bit her lip to stop from snapping at her. Pansy had far more patience than her, and she didn’t want to make her slow down now that she was finally taking clothes off her.

The heat of Pansy’s mouth moved lower, pressing open kisses towards the other breast, as her finger finally found its mark. It was a slow, light drag over the tip of her nipple, making Hermione shudder and lean forward. She twisted her wrists against the rope, wanting to grab fistfuls of Pansy’s hair and pull her up for a kiss.

It was agony, tied up, unable to touch, to lead. All she could do was wait for Pansy to do whatever she wanted, at whatever pace she wanted.

She stopped breathing completely as she felt Pansy’s lips brush closer and closer to her nipple, kissing all the way around, diverting to her sternum, before finding their way back. The first brush of her tongue made Hermione gasp, and close her eyes. It was followed by the full heat of her mouth, closing over and sucking. With her hand, she toyed with her other nipple, and Hermione writhed, tugging at the rope, and breathing loudly in the silence.

Opening her eyes, she looked down. As if she knew Hermione was watching, Pansy released her nipple, and looked up. Smirking, she leaned up and kissed her. All at once it was deep and forceful. Hermione was moved back, swinging just a little on the rope. Pansy’s other hand slid down, and Hermione moaned in anticipation.

Instead of sliding under, it slid over her skirt until it was pressing over her firmly. The pressure was not enough, and she made an angry sound into Pansy’s mouth. Hooking both hands under the waistband of her skirt, Pansy pulled her close until they were pressed together. Seconds later, and some mumbled words against her lips, and Hermione’s skirt was gone too.

Leaning back, Pansy ran her eyes down her body, and Hermione felt it like it was a touch, shivering. Smiling that slow smirk, Pansy hooked a finger under the top of Hermione’s knickers and tugged a little. Slowly, she ran her finger side to side over the edge.

“You’re being remarkably quiet,” she commented.

“I thought begging wasn’t your kink?” Hermione quipped.

Pansy rolled her bottom lip between her teeth, smoothing her hands back up Hermione’s body to brush over her breasts again.

“I like having you on display like this,” she murmured, her fingers dancing over Hermione’s breasts, and up to trace her collarbones. “We don’t usually take our time.”

Their eyes met as Pansy’s fingers continued to trace lightly up her arms and back down. The sensation made Hermione shiver, and she shifted on her knees a little.

“Well,” Hermione said, her voice catching as that featherlight touch drifted back down to stroke back and forward just above the waistband of her knickers, “let’s see how this goes. I might let you do it again.”

Pansy chuckled, leaning her head on Hermione’s chest for a moment. Hermione huffed in annoyance, wondering just how long Pansy planned to torture her.

“I’m the one who is meant to be in control, and somehow you still have all the power,” Pansy said, still laughing. “It’s amazing how you do that.”

“Just put your bloody hand in my knickers already!” Hermione snapped.

Pansy leaned back, still chuckling to herself. “Yes ma’am,” she said, her tone heavy with amusement.

Leaning forward and catching her lips again, her hand slid into Hermione’s knickers. The gentle brush of her fingers made Hermione sigh into her mouth, pressing her hips forward into the contact. Pansy kissed her more gently and slowly, as she traced all around, making Hermione tremble. As Pansy’s lips moved along her jaw, her fingers found her clitoris. Moaning, Hermione tried to chase Pansy’s mouth, but Pansy turned her head away with her free hand, sucking at the delicate skin just below her ear instead.

Shivering from the gentle pressure sending bolts of heat through her, Hermione tugged at the rope around her wrists. Pansy was still sucking on her neck, lower and lower. Hermione’s breath caught on a whine as Pansy’s fingers moved away to slide and dip elsewhere.

“Well, I guess you like being frustrated then,” Pansy chuckled, her fingers pressing into her momentarily, making her shudder, before withdrawing.

Hermione groaned angrily, but that quickly turned to a gasping inhale, as Pansy’s fingers shifted back to where she wanted them. A hot mouth closed over one of her nipples for a moment, before moving on, and she looked down. She loved the sight of Pansy’s face pressed into her chest, hand under her knickers. It wasn’t slow and teasing now. Pansy’s fingers were firm and fast, and Hermione felt weak sounds tear free from her throat. Pansy was kissing along her collarbone, her hair tickling Hermione’s overly sensitive skin.

Gasping, she felt her hips start to tilt, pressing into every firm caress of Pansy’s fingers. Pansy knew her body too well, and she was skirting the edge too soon, gasping into Pansy’s mouth as she moved to kiss her. Tugging at the rope binding her wrists, she pulled her head away, gasping for air as pleasure burst through her, making her hips buck and her back arch.

Pansy made a pleased sound against her neck, sucking gently as her touch lightened, softly working her through aftershocks.

“I thought you wanted to make this last,” Hermione said, when she felt she could breathe again.

Pansy lifted her head from Hermione’s throat and smirked at her. She removed her hand from Hermione’s knickers, earning a whine.

“I’m not even close to done with you yet,” she said.

Hermione licked her lips, her mouth feeling completely dry from gasping for air. Pansy banished her knickers, so she was finally naked. She shivered, and Pansy leaned closer, reaching around to trail her fingers down her spine, and then over the swell of her arse.

“I could look at you all day,” she murmured, leaning back and raking her eyes over her again. “Strung up like this, you’re stunning.”

Hermione felt her face flush. Pansy brushed a thumb over her cheek, and suddenly everything was less playful, and Hermione wanted her hands free. She tugged at the rope again, wanting to pull Pansy closer, to kiss and touch her. As she swayed forward, Pansy met her in a desperate kiss that only made her tug at the rope more.

“Come back,” she couldn’t help but gasp, as Pansy pulled away again.

Pansy shook her head, her eyes darting up the rope, and then back down to sweep over Hermione’s body. She felt it like a physical caress, and shivered.

Slowly, eyes rising again to meet Hermione’s, Pansy started undoing the buttons of her shirt. All at once, Hermione’s mouth went dry again. One by one, Pansy popped open the buttons, until her shirt was hanging open. Smiling, she watched Hermione tug at the rope again for a moment, before slowly sliding her shirt off.

“You bloody tease,” Hermione said. It didn’t come out nearly the way she’d wanted, and sounded rather breathless, instead of irritated.

Pansy was still close enough that she could reach out and touch. She trailed a hand down the centre of Hermione’s chest, lower, and lower, until she pulled away suddenly. Hermione swayed forward a bit, trying to follow, and Pansy smirked at her, before reaching behind her own back to unclasp her bra.

With a playful smile, she pulled of her bra and smoothed her hands over her own chest, pausing to tease her nipples into peaks. The sight made heat rush through Hermione, and she could hear her breathing become ragged again. Seeing Pansy like that, she just wanted to touch, but the rope held her tight.

Pansy seemed to realise this, and tilted her head back, sighing as she caressed her own skin.

“That’s not fair, Pansy!” Hermione moaned, as Pansy slid a hand under her skirt.

“That’s the point,” Pansy said, her voice breathless. The tendons in her wrist were flexing, and Hermione throbbed between her legs to know that she was touching herself. “That’s why you’re tied up, so you are unable to touch.”

Hermione knew it had been her idea, but she’d rather underestimated how hard it would be to watch Pansy touch herself, and be unable to do anything but watch.

“Take off your skirt,” she said, eyes riveted on where Pansy was started to tilt her hips in small motions, soft moans spilling from her lips.

Pansy laughed breathlessly, and muttered the spell to make her skirt vanish.

“I thought you were the one in control?” Hermione couldn’t help but say, eyes fixated on Pansy’s fingers moving underneath her blue knickers.

Pansy pulled her hand away abruptly, and Hermione looked up to see her looking thoughtful. After a few moments, she shuffled forward, pulling Hermione into a fierce kiss. Surprised, Hermione swung slightly backwards from the force of it, but Pansy only followed, pressing close. Hermione could feel her hardened nipples brush over her chest, and moaned, wishing her hands were free. Pansy always made the most delightful sounds when her nipples were played with.

Suddenly, Pansy’s hands were sliding down Hermione’s left thigh, tugging slightly.

“Move your leg forward a bit,” Pansy murmured, after tearing her mouth away and looking down.

Hermione frowned, but slid her leg forward a bit. Everything became clear as Pansy straddled it, and heat rush south. Hermione watched wide-eyed as Pansy let her weight come down, rocking her hips. A broken moan spilled from Pansy’s lips, as she gripped Hermione tightly and rocked against her thigh.

Tilting her head back, Pansy gave Hermione a heated look as she rocked her hips, and brought one hand to her own breast, while the other gripped Hermione’s hip hard to keep herself balanced. Hermione whimpered and tugged at the rope. The sight made her throb, and she wanted nothing more than to free her hands and grip Pansy’s hips to make her press against her harder.

“Shit, Pansy,” she murmured, as Pansy pinched her own nipple and moaned, still grinding against her thigh.

Hermione tried ignore the way Pansy’s knickers were a bit damp, because that only made it all too erotic to deal with. It wasn’t the first time Pansy had got off that way, and Hermione was insanely jealous, as she’d never been able to just grind against something and orgasm.

There was just something about Pansy taking her pleasure like that, not even needing her. It made Hermione feel so aroused she wanted to press her thighs together for fiction, but couldn’t. She wanted her hands free, and tugged at the rope again.

Pansy’s eyes darted up to the motion, and then back down again. “Who’s in control now?”

“Touch me,” Hermione begged, a desperate throbbing between her legs driving her insane. “Please!”

Pansy’s breath was harsh and ragged, but she still managed to smirk, leaning forward and catching Hermione’s lips in a quick kiss, before leaning back again. She tossed her head back, hand still caressing her own breast as she rocked her hips, rubbing against Hermione’s thigh harder and harder.

Hermione didn’t know where to look. The expression on Pansy’s face was dizzying, but so was the sight of her rocking against her leg. Looking up, she judged the rope, and leaned forward, straining to kiss her, any part of her. Pansy laughed breathlessly, and leaned forward to meet her. It was a messy, uncoordinated kiss, but Pansy was moaning again, her hips moving faster. She started to get that hitch in her throat with every breath, and Hermione felt her own breathing speed up as she listened to her approach the edge.

Pansy came with a deep moan, both hands clutching at Hermione’s back, pressing tightly against her, hips moving in stuttered motions. Hermione closed her eyes and gasped for air, wanting nothing more than to free her hands and touch herself. She felt close to the edge herself, like one gentle touch would send her tumbling over with Pansy. Nothing aroused her more than the deep moan of Pansy’s orgasms.

“Not what I’d been planning on doing,” Pansy said breathlessly, after a few moments, smiling at her and shifting back. “Not entirely without merit either though. You are stunning in your desperation.”

Hermione shivered under the finger that trailed around one of her breasts in spirals. Pansy was still breathing heavily as she shuffled around her, still dragging the finger with her, down over her stomach and then around her side until she was behind her.

Hands shifted her hair, and then Pansy was kissing the back of her neck as a warm body pressed against her. Hermione sighed, leaning back against her. A hand snaked around and traced the outline of her right breast, dancing close to her nipple before shifting away again. Hermione bit her lip, tiling her head as Pansy shifted to mouth at her neck.

Pansy’s other hand slid down, but only caressed her inner thigh. Hermione groaned, shifting, trying to get it to touch her.

“I imagine it won’t take much, right?” Pansy murmured in her ear. “Do you want to come that quickly again?”

“Yes,” Hermione gasped, as Pansy stopped teasing her breast and tweaked at her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger.

“I don’t know,” Pansy murmured, fingers shifting from her inner thigh to caress her labia gently. Hermione moaned softly, tilting her hips forward, but Pansy shifted her hand away so the pressure wouldn’t increase. “I rather like the idea of teasing this out a bit longer.”

“Please,” Hermione breathed, as Pansy’s fingers danced over her again. She felt like she was seconds from bursting, the pleasure shivering through her in hot waves.

Unable to keep her eyes open, she let her head drop back, eyes closed, twisting her hands to grasp at the rope that bound her. Pansy’s fingers were dipping and exploring again, and Hermione couldn’t stop the desperate sounds that left her lips. Pansy’s mouth was hot on her shoulder, and she could feel her breasts brushing against her back.

She wanted to break the rope with magic, turn, and press against her, head to toe.

“You are stunning like this,” Pansy whispered into her ear.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a choked whine as Pansy’s fingers returned to torment her clitoris. The hand remained, even as Pansy shuffled around in front of her again.

Hermione managed to crack her eyes open to see the way Pansy looked at her, eyes full of heat, looking just as aroused as Hermione felt. When Pansy kissed her again, she could barely reciprocate as her hips jerked and twitched under Pansy’s hand. She normally wasn’t one for trying to orgasm so quickly, but Merlin, she needed it.

She pulled weakly at the rope again, gasping for air as Pansy leaned away again to watch. Feeling the pressure rise, her orgasm creep closer, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and turned her head to the side, to hide against her raised arm.

“Hey, eyes on me, love,” Pansy said, and it was so soft, and warm, and so not what Hermione expected, given what they were doing, that she couldn’t help but obey.

Pansy leaned close, until they were sharing breath.

Moments later her second orgasm ripped through her in blinding waves, more powerful than the first. She managed to keep her eyes on Pansy, and she rode it out, thrusting against her hand, glad Pansy was gentling her touch to compensate, as every caress was like blinding agony of the best kind.

When her hips finally stilled, Hermione closed her eyes again, hanging limply from the rope and shuddering through the last aftershocks. Pansy pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re ready to stop now, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Hermione sighed, feeling more overwhelmed than she should from two orgasms alone.

Pansy made a soft humming sound, and then the rope disappeared. Hermione barely noticed, as she fell seamlessly into Pansy’s arms, and was lowered to the bed. Pansy lay down on her, warm skin everywhere. Hermione sighed, burying her hands in Pansy’s hair as she pressed her face to Hermione’s neck and settled against her.

“What about you?” she murmured, knowing Pansy was probably worked up again.

Pansy chuckled, kissing her neck. “We can worry about me later.”

Hermione frowned, but made a sound of agreement. As she ran her hands through Pansy’s hair, massaging her scalp, she slowly caught her breath again.

“That was not what I was expecting,” she said softly.

Pansy picked her head up, looking at her curiously. It had been Hermione’s idea, after all. “Bad or good?”

“So good, but, so...much.”

Pansy’s lips curved into a small smile. “Do you want to switch and try again? You’d probably suit it better that way, bossy as you are.”

Hermione scoffed. “You don’t like begging. I would make you beg.”

Pansy looked at her with an alarmingly soft expression. “I could beg for you, Hermione,” she said. “Only for you.”

Hermione felt her own expression soften. “Why don’t we take the time to do this more often?” she asked.

“We have sex all the time,” Pansy said, settling against her throat again, her breath warming the skin there and making Hermione shiver.

“Always in a rush,” Hermione murmured. “Half the time we don’t even get our clothes off.”

“We’re both busy people. It’s fine, love. I’ll take you any way I can.”

Hermione closed her eyes. She’d been wanting to say this for a while. “We should move in together.”

In the silence that followed her words, she felt her pulse spike again, just as it had been lowering.

“That’d be nice,” Pansy finally replied, her lips tickling Hermione’s neck as he talked. “I like your cottage, we should live there.”

Hermione felt her stomach drop. “Seriously? That’s all it took to get you to move in with me? Being able to shag more often? For Merlin’s sake. I thought you hated the cottage!”

Pansy chuckled. “You’re so dense sometimes,” she said, and Hermione was glad she kept her head down, because she knew she was scowling darkly, and Pansy could never leave that expression alone. It would ruin the moment. Well, more than it was already ruined. “I’ve been in love with you since we began this. I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up.”

Hermione blinked at the ceiling. That was so...irritating.

“Oh for...go to sleep,” she huffed.

Pansy laughed again, and Hermione was tempted to push her off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still quite new to writing femslash, so feedback is greatly appreciated so I can continue to improve!
> 
> This was unbeta'd due to my eagerness to post before my beta could get to it, so please, if you notice an error, I'd love to know so I can fix it!


End file.
